1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A steering system of a vehicle determines the direction of the vehicle in response to the manipulation of a steering wheel.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in conventional steering systems, a light switch 30 for operating headlights and a wiper switch 40 for operating wipers are assembled to both side portions of a column tube 20, into which a column shaft 10 is inserted. A steel plate 60 is assembled to the top end of the column tube 20 by welding. A Steering Roll Connector (SRC) 50 for supplying power is assembled to the light switch 30 and the wiper switch 40.
The steel plate is coupled to the column tube by welding. However, this welding increases the material cost and the processing cost while degrading the dimensional stability of parts, thereby increasing assembly tolerance. Accordingly, in the conventional steering systems, friction may occur between adjacent parts when a steering wheel is turned.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.